The Burning RK NC17
by Zephyrmyst
Summary: Kahlan reminisces about her time with Richard, and he takes them for a surprise trip on their Honeymoon.


**Title**: The Burning RK NC-17

**Author**: Zephyrmyst

**Rating**: NC-17

**Author's Note**: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head, unbeta'd fic

~0~

The ceremony ended and she had never felt more complete. She, the Mother Confessor was now also Lady Kahlan Amnell Rahl, and gold laced around her finger served as proof. Not that she needed it; her heart was tethered to him from virtually their first meeting.

_The moment when she first saw him..._

She was fleeing a quad and he gallantly tried to save her. She knew something was different about him, but couldn't quite place it. He seemed not to know who she was, and he seemed genuine.

That was a hard thing to believe. Most men had another agenda, but she didn't sense that from him.

_Interesting._

It was their first touch. She felt a jolt and when she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes she knew he felt it too. That was the first telling.

That connection was made. _It still held true._

She hungered; she let herself even though it was wrong. Confessors did not go with their heart. They took mates, for the good of the future.

_But Richard._

She knew she was fallen when he held her hand and guided her way. Later it was all she could do to hold back, especially when he later proclaimed his love.

_Spirits, the world at that moment for just one truth. Hers._

She was his; she loved and had given him her heart though he did not know. At that moment, she was lost, only to be bolstered up by his words. It broke her heart to tell him otherwise.

But she could not deter him from his path, nor be in the way. He must be focused.

That didn't last for very long, he wore her down, not that she was fighting against him, who could resist his ways, his boyish charm and his...determination.

Their first kiss was pure electric; she had never felt such passion in all her life. His soft lips tugging at her, the taste of him as their tongues writhed in unison. She felt her power rise within, unable to separate her emotions from her essence. It was all she could do to pull back. She must not confess him.

~0~

But all that was a memory now, he was hers. Completely and irrevocably.

**Eternally**.

Hugging the memory of last night in her soul, she readied herself for the day's journey. Where she was being taken, she knew not, only that Richard had kept it a secret, his wedding present to her.

He had already left when she woke, a rose left on her pillow with a note ,"_Off for a few errands my love, meet me at the stables at noon and stop by the kitchens for a special package"._

She was intrigued, her body flushed at the thought of him, parts of her unaccustomed to being so well used. Blushing, she pulled her robe around her and headed to her private wash chamber.

Catching of glimpse of herself in the mirror, she noticed a new glow, and she grinned as she noticed a few love marks.

In his defence, Richard did aim to be gentle, but the first time they joined, she lost her control. Rapture ruled her body and mind and she let her powers free, it made for the most intense encounter of her life. The pleasure built deep within and quelled through to her toes, erupting in a starfire of ecstasy that captured them both.

_A moment she would never forget_.

She readied for the day, packing a few things in her backpack, such as the private gift Cara had given her. A gossamer wisp of a nightgown, hardly an item to cover, but served to tantalize. She opened it in privacy as instructed and smiled.

"_Oh Cara, you can hide behind your red leather, but you do care..."_

~0~

Time was approaching midday and the Mother Confessor made her way to the kitchens, picking up a hefty parcel and made her way to the stables. She was curious as to their end destination, the pack she carried held enough supplies for half a fortnight.

There he was.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw him. He had not yet noticed her and she relished this private viewing. He was saddling up their horses, talking gently to them and scratching them behind the ears. Their joyful whinnies reached her ears and she giggled mirthfully.

Hearing her, he whirled around, eyes lighting up as he spotted her.

Unable to stop herself, like an arrow to its target, she ran into his open arms.

He was her bliss, warm and spicy, he smelled of hay and himself as he joyously kissed her hello.

"_Greetings my Lady Rahl_", as he clasped her hands in his, his calloused fingers caressing the tops of her hands as he asked her about her day.

The playful banter between them still carried the erotic undertones of the night spent previously; all it took was one look.

His hands on her, Spirits, she was ready to topple him into the haystacks behind and have her way. What did he do to her to make her hunger so, she burned like a cinder for him, and so much she wanted him.

Their joined hands echoed the previous night's pleasure, in broad daylight their desire was mirrored in each other's gaze. The power of their connection was insurmountable; even just one shared look was enough to quicken their breaths.

"_Richard, I missed you this morn_," she softly uttered as she played with the lace at the very top of her abundant cleavage. She had chosen her green travelling outfit as she knew he could not resist her in it.

Her words were spoken so softly that he neared to hear them; all that did was to bring him closer to her, enough to catch her scent. His nostrils flaring as he neared and as she saw his eyes slowly darken as he breathed deeply. She had to admit, she loved that even the smell of her turned him on.

He drew her into his arms, moulding her body to his as he deeply kissed her. "Kahlan my love, I always miss you, but our journey needed to be readied", she felt the burgeoning swell of him against her as he reluctantly drew her away.

Frowning slightly as he drew away she asked him where exactly they were headed to. He kissed her forehead and helped her to her saddle; she noticed a third horse carrying their packs in accompaniment.

They set off, sun still high in the sky aiming their steeds south.

~0~

They approached a lake, big enough to have its own ferry and boarded it to the island in the middle with a few coins from Richard's coin purse. Kahlan smiled her special smile for him as she remembered their first meet. This lake was quite similar to Trunt Lake, where they first laid eyes on each other. He grinned back, winking.

The ride was not long; the sun was just beginning to dip its head from the horizon shining deep gold rays across the land, illuminating every luscious curve of the Confessor. A sight not unnoticed by a certain Seeker.

They disembarked, left by themselves on a small island. Deserted save for one rustic cabin and a tiny barn, at the very edge of the lake.

Alone.

Though weary from travel, Kahlan felt a flush from within as she realized this was her gift. An island, all to them, no one to interrupt, and no one to hear...her rosy cheeks darkened at the thought of last night's unbridled passion.

She turned to him, catching his knowing smile as she figured it out. He clasped her forearm briefly as he helped her from her steed and set out to take care of the horses for the night. She barely had time to smile at him before he was gone like a whisper.

Taking note of her surroundings, she walked around, the daylight competing with the moon; they would have light all night. She spotted a table round back skirting a few trails leading into the forest and a hammock.

Spirits. A hammock, her cheeks crimsoned as to her inner thoughts. She was no longer solely the Mother Confessor. She was Lady Rahl, and she had ..needs...

Kahlan, enough. She scolded herself as she went to check out the interior of the cabin, there seemed to be a table, fireplace, and a large bed. All they needed.

Kneeling, she started the fire, knowing that in the packs, Richard would bring the fixings of their meal.

Her husband.

These were words that were not yet free yet in her vocabulary, let alone her mind. They were bound, in more ways than one.

"No time like the present Kahlan", she uttered to herself as she drew out the gift from Cara. A gossamer scrap of fabric which would barely cover her, luckily it was midsummer, and warmth was hardly a factor.

She was going to make him drool. Her abundant curves were scarcely hidden beneath the fabric as she turned to inspect herself in the mirror, only to meet the very startled gaze of the Seeker. She hadn't heard him enter, quiet was he.

He stood frozen, mouth open as he unintentionally dropped the parcels in his hands to the floor. She smiled to herself as she reached for them, asking if the horses were settled for the night.

Scarcely voicing a confirmation, all he could do was utter her name as she went through the packs for some sustenance. First, she would satisfy their hunger, and then...well, the hammock would satisfy her needs.

~0~

Their bellies satiated, thanks to the wonderful kitchens of Aydindril, and with considerable constraint from Richard, they sought enjoy a bottle of wine provided by Zedd as their wedding gift outdoors.

The kitchen maid had packed a few wine glasses and Richard brought them and some cheese outside as he followed his beautiful wife leading the way. The way her hips and voluptuous flesh beneath swayed with each sensuous movement, it was all he could do to restrain.

She led him to the hammock; she waited until he poured their glasses before he pulled him down beside her, feet dangling as they swayed looking at the full moon across the water.

Finally, to feel the warmth of him beside her, the long horse ride today nearly drew her mad.

She saw each the cord of his muscle flex in front of her all day as he guided his horse along the path, she ached with the want of touching him, to feel him move beneath her. She would admit, she was jealous of his horse, his mare got to be between his legs all day long.

A fact soon to be remedied.

She smiled to herself as she clinked glasses with him; enjoying the glances towards her that he so tried to hide.

Swallowing the decadent nectar and making a note to herself to praise Zedd on his choice of wine, the Mother Confessor decided to take things into her own hands. They were alone, as in all alone.

She turned to Richard, plucking the wineglass out of his hand, setting it down and then reached for him.

She turned him before pushing him back so that his body aligned with the hammock. Leisurely, she swung one leg over, straddling him and settling down on the powerful muscles of his thighs.

That was it, she had pushed him over the edge.

His arms reached around her as he clasped her tight, one hand buried in the luxuriant mass of her curled tresses as he worked her pliant lips, the other, clasped on her waist as he drew her forward, to his rampant bulge.

"Kahlan, you Vixen," He moaned into her mouth before their tongues busied themselves, her hips moved of their own accord, her desire pooled wetness into her core as she teased herself on him, driving him mad with the friction.

She wanted nothing more than the feeling of his hot flesh on hers; sliding, entering, taking.

Their frenzied movements set the hammock in motion, an erotic play of love as Kahlan undressed her man.

As she unfastened his buttons, Kahlan moved her knees to surround and straddle her husband, their movements free in the luminous moonlight.

On his back, Richard's wide palms encircled her waist, dropping to squeeze her luscious globes before trailing up to her breasts, so neatly presented to him, he could not resist suckling them beneath the fabric remembering just exactly how sensitive she was in that area.

She moaned as he suckled, her hips rolling with the sway of the hammock, the hardness of him beneath her almost too much for the her delicate folds, moistened in desire, wanting more than friction.

Both their hands met as they sought to free him, Kahlan was only interested in riding one thing. Richard.

The motion of the hammock was driving her mad, she would not dare to admit such a desire to him, but to have one here, on her honeymoon, she was definitely going to use to full effect.

Thought was suddenly cut off as Richard succeeded in freeing himself, his substantial length proudly displayed as he struggled to free himself of clothing, and his wife in the process.

Once bared, it was all she could do to stop from encircling him, the heated length of him an answer to her torment.

His hand joined hers, positioning his hardness to trace the swollen desire of her, moist with need before sinking in, ever so slowly, to the hilt.

She groaned at the contact, throwing her head back as he impaled her, he drew her back to him to kiss her deep as his hips mirrored his tongue.

Every rigid inch of him tantalized her, from this angle she controlled her pleasure, and she almost lost control when he grasped her hips, grinding her on him as he laved her twin mounds with the wet muscle of his tongue, teasing each peak into a pebbled point of pleasure.

Her silken walls grasped at him, seeking to rapt fullness of him, the pleasure of their joining mounting with each pass. Her cries pealed out, echoing across the lake as his moans joined hers, their destination the ultimate pleasure.

She broke, the silent thunder cracked through the air as her power unleashed flooding them both in rapture, his hold breaking as he released, saturating her in warmth.

The hammock finally slowed, Kahlan collapsed against him as he pulled his shirt over them, the pounding sound of their hearts the last thing they heard before mutual oblivion...

_Fin_


End file.
